Currently, the domestic emulsion matrix preparation technology has defects such as out-of-date processing methods, poor safety level, high energy consumption, and uneven efficacy of the product, mainly because of the fact that the existing mobile ground station utilizes high speed shear to produce emulsion matrix, which has great potential risk; with a simple transplanting of ground emulsion matrix production technology, there is high requirements for mobile ground station auxiliary systems; and a screw pump is used for transporting, which not only results in the fact that the safety level is poor, but also the overall energy consumption of the entire matrix production system is usually kept at a relatively high level (higher than 80 kW).